The Demon Miko
by darkangel0103
Summary: DISCONTINUED ON THIS ACCOUNT! READ CHAPTER ONE, IT EXPLAINS.
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Dear Readers of _The Demon Miko,_

This story is being **transferred to my new account. Blind2Reality. **It will be updated within the coming months (I just haven't had time), but it will not show up on this account. I will repost the entire story under a new name. Please continue to follow it there. Thank you.

~ Bri


	2. Prologue

_**The Demon Miko**_

**Summary ~ **I am the only of my kind. A demon miko.

**Rating ~ **Teen...if you've read some of my other works then you know I do enjoy a fair amount of cursing

**Disclaimer ~ **I do not own Inuyasha and its epic awesomeness...now matter how much I wish I do. However, I do own the plot to this story and plot.

**~ Author's Note ~ **Well here it is, my first Inuyasha fanfic. I've had this idea for a while, but I finally just putting it onto paper. Anyway, I thought this idea was new, but apparently its been done before. So if you've something similar then its pure coincidence. I have only read one story involving a demon miko and that was _Metamorphosis _(check it out!), and the plot to that story is completely different from mine. Trust me. Even the whole demon thing is different.

Well...here we go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Prologue -<strong>_

The young kit had her fur cleaned on the top of her head. Her mother smiled down at the baby. The alpha of the wolf pack, Higuru, stalked over tot he mother and child.

Licking each of them in greeting, his normal powerful voice creeping down into just a whisper, "Takame, is she still the same?"

"Yes," the alpha's mate lowered her head, "She breathes, but no heart beats within Kagome. It as if she was born without one. And though she is a wolf youkai, her aura glows of something else," the female wolf begin to shed a few tears that dripped onto their newborn child.

"We must tell the pack."

"No Higuru! They will kill her!" Takame brizzled her fur up menacingly, "It will be over my dead body before that shall ever happen."

The alpha stared into her eyes, never before had his mate challenged or defied him in anyway. Truth be told she had her ways of convincing him, but never out right refusing. The shock of her defiance rendered him still. Only his other child awoke him.

"Father! Mother!" Souta's voice carried out in the hallow. Slowly the wolf growls turned into those of a human, "They're coming! Totu's pack is coming! His oldest, Kouga, is of age. Totu plans to rid the world of us in honor of his son. They're at the outskirts, already many wolves from both clans have fallen!"

The wolf leader nodded his head and also turned into his humanoid form, "Gather the remaining members, run to the caves. All those able to fight shall, today one pack will fall, mark my words!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

…**.**

The battle was in full swing by the time Takame, Souta, and Kagome had gotten to the catacombs of the rainbow caves, as with the rest of the pack. Without anyone knowing, the reason for this fight, Kouga, had watch the revivals go into hiding. However, he wanted no part in this war, he had been the one to tell the revival alpha's first child his owns father's plans. Souta was his friend, best one at that. Thus, their hiding place would remain a secret. Unbeknownst to him him though, his alpha, his father, had seen the caves also. Totu reared a clawed hand back to strike down the alpha pair. They fell to the ground in there drew wolf youkai form, the way all of their kind died. Totu at least held enough respect for them to make their final moments quick and painless, giving them a short window to udder their final breathes. Kouga held in his own tears as he watched Souta scream in agony at his parents death. The young wolf only nodded to their last words, took the newborn pup into his arms, and ran towards the surrounding forests. Kouga - the next to be in command of the Totu clan – glared at his sire, vowing to destroy him the moment he got the chance.

…

…

* * *

><p>"Obasannn!" A small raven haired girl ran crying to the old woman.<p>

"What happened child? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"They were making fun of me again, obasan. Calling me a freak," Kagome hiccuped out her tears.

Kaede nodded her head and drew the young child into a hug. The memory of the day Kagome had come to her flooded her weary body.

…

_She was twenty years old when a handsome man approached her hut. Kaede was taken aback, he resembled the one who had taken her sister away so long ago. Unexpectedly however, he handed her a baby wolf. Then bowed in respect and introduced him to her as Souta, a wolf youkai. Slowly he told he of a how a great battle had happened between the two powerful wolf clans. Her heart went out to him, Souta had traveled for days. The trip would have been quicker had he not have to tend to the child, his only other sibling, his sister. Kagome was too young to change into her human form, thus she remained a wolf. Naturally no one wanted to help such a creature, canine youkai were some of the most feared in the world. That was until he had gotten word of her, Kaede, a woman who held no fear of youkai. She had befriended many and respected them as any other person. Through Hanyou forest, the wolf demon had traveled, looking for the place the woman had called home. She was still a member of village; however, for their safety she lived on the outskirts._

_He looked at his sister as he spoke, "Please Kaede-sama, take care of my sister. She is a wolf youkai, at one year, four years in human years, she will be able to take the form of both your kind and mine. Her name is Kagome. I fear she will not remember our parents or myself, so please. One day, tell her what I have told you, when you feel the time is right."_

"_But Souta-sama, what of you? Where will you go? Why did you leave her with me?"_

"_I shall return back to my pack, I am now alpha; however, I am badly wounded. I doubt I shall live long enough to raise Kagome."_

"_I could heal you! I am the village miko, I can help you," her shout was barely above a whisper._

"_You are. To die of a battle wound is a great honor in the youkai world. Take care of my sister, I beg you, let her live a normal life. Or at least as close as possible," The wolf demon turned to leave the hut after giving Kagome one last kiss and hug, "And the answer to other question. Our mother and father told me to find a woman who was a friend of demons. You are the only one ever heard of. Thank you Kaede-sama. Maybe one day, Kagome will find me. I just hope I am alive to see the day." The wind ominously blew as he turned into wolf. Half of his left ear was missing and there was a large gash in his shoulders – possibly from those trying to kill him and the child on their travels. Souta lowered his head in goodbye and ran._

…

* * *

><p>That was forty years ago, Kagome was now ten and Kaede sixty. The woman's own children had long since aged and went on their on, her oldest giving her two grandsons. But Kagome remained the same. She had aged, watched her friends grow up into adulthood and some even die in battle, but she stayed a child. A ten-year-old with forty years of experience. Kagome knew what she was and had excepted, though she remembered nothing of her parents. All Kaede had told her was that her ryoushin had perished in a raid and Kaede found her in the rubble crying. When she had noticed that after twenty years had passed and all of her friends were adults, but Kagome still a child, Kaede finally told her that she was a demon. Something within the young girl had stirred and for the first time she willingly turned into a wolf, shocking her. She ran around on four paws and played, enjoying her new form. Her obasan could only smile, for years the child had changed in her sleep without even realizing; but Kaede had kept quiet about it, waiting for when she would finally ask.<p>

Though she was an elder now, Kaede was still an aunt to Kagome and would always remain has such. That was all the child could see her as. Kagome however, had shifted from being a orphan baby into another daughter in Kaede's eyes. Although, one thing still bothered the woman about her _daughter_. The girl could love and feel, yet she had no heart. No beat could ever be heard from her, as if something else was taking its place. For many moons, Kaede had tried to discover the problem, the young one breathed, played, slept, and ate; but when a hand was placed over a chest, only silence would greet it. To make her body more puzzling, a faint pink glow seemed to emit from the area; however, only Kaede could see it. Or so she thought.

…

…

* * *

><p>Gold eyes glanced up to the sky as he drew in a breath. There was that smell again, the one he had been following since age seven. Twenty years had passed since he first caught whiff of it. Now, at twelve, he had finally found it. The Shikon No Tama.<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…**.**

…**.**

_- Higuru, Takame, and Totu are made up and should have no translation. Any future OCs shall have real names unless they will be used only once (as in the case of these three)._

_-Ryoushin = Parents_

_-Obasan = Aunt_

So...here is the first chapter (well..actually...its the prologue) of _**The Demon Miko**_ please tell me what you think. Feedback is always nice, especially since I've never written anything Inuyasha related before. Thank you!

Read, Review, Love

~Darkangel0103

P.S. - if you like Avatar the Last Airbender, check out my profile!


	3. New Pet

_**The Demon Miko**_

**Summary ~ **I am the only of my kind. A demon miko.

**Rating ~ **Teen...if you've read some of my other works then you know I do enjoy a fair amount of cursing

**Disclaimer ~ **I do not own Inuyasha and its epic awesomeness...now matter how much I wish I do. However, I do own the plot to this story and the story itself.

**~ Author's Note ~ **Well here it is, my first Inuyasha fanfic. I've had this idea for a while, but I finally just putting it onto paper. Oh yea. If you noticed, in the prologue I put Japanese words (with translations at the bottom). This is because, one) welll...they kinda speak the language... two) I'm learning Japanese ^_^ its a very slow process though! Moving on, this fic will for the most part, include all of the characters from the manga/anime...but! The storyline will be a little different. For instance; Inuyasha in twelve as of now instead of around seventeen (at least that's how old I thought he was), or more importantly, Kagome is from the feudal era and is a full blooded wolf demon...or is she. Also, notice their names. They are not who you think they are *wink*

* * *

><p><em><strong>- New Pet -<strong>_

He watched from high above in the canopy of the trees. This was her daily routine; leave that hideously tiny hut on the outskirts of town, tend the stupid garden, and then blow the rest of the day off in Hanyou forest. She had followed that pattern for months – not that Inuyashiou was really paying attention – and it had begun to tick him off. Then again, with her weak, petty human senses, there was no way she would know he was there.

Carefully the half youkai switched branches, as to not make a sound, not that it would matter. Any moment now that human girl would walk under his tree and then he would attack. Inuyashiou didn't know where on her it was; but whenever her tiny body walked by, he would sense the Shikon No Tama jewel aura. It radiated off her being in dim pink light, probably hidden in the folds of her clothes. That's what he always suspected. Only a few more seconds before his perfect plan could be executed, nothing could go wrong. She would be helpless in his hands.

Through his premeditated gloating he heard someone huff, "How long are you going to sit up there watching me inu-youkai?"

Inuyashiou looked back and forth, wondering who his prey could be talking to. Then it dawned on him, she was speaking to him!

"Yes I'm talking to you. It has been six moons since I first noticed you up there. What did you think you were being stealthy? Just a few minutes ago you switched trees!"

_How does she know?_

"Anyway, let's play a little game shall we, because I'm bored," she pulled her necklace from the top of her kimono. It was a stupid move, the jewel was bound to be at the end of it. All the inu had to do was lunge forward and it would be his.

Black beads with white fangs appeared in her hand, "Do you know -"

Inuyashiou's memory from when he was six sprung to his conscious.

…

"_-what this is?" His friend snatched the necklace back from his grasp._

"_A pretty necklace for a beautiful girl?"_

_Said girl giggled before turning serious again, "Cute Inu-chan. Thank ye. But no one has ever explained this object? Your parents, a sibling...someone!"_

"_Kaede-chan...you know that I only have you and your parents..." The boy lowered his head so his friend would not see his tears._

"_I know...I'm sorry Inu-chan. I guess I shall be the one to tell ye. These are the Beads of Subjugation. If placed upon ye, ye will have to follow everything that the person says. They have complete control over you. It is very harmful to demons if they -"_

…_._

He snapped back to reality in time to hear the raven-haired girl's words, "-possess a clouded heart. Filled with hate. And almost all of them do."

Inuyashiou was so caught up in his memory of his first -and last- friend and this current girl who sounded so much like Kaede that he did not notice. Notice that the strange girl had thrown the beads onto him; for they now rested around his neck.

"Come," against his own will, Inuyashiou followed the girls order and walked to her, "Hehe. Wonderful. I always wanted a puppy-friend! Even if he is a little creepy..."

…

…

"Obasan! Look what I got!" The young girl trotted over to Kaede.

"What is it Kagome-chan?"

"A puppy!" she then ordered the youkai to walk from behind her.

The elder dropped the herbs to the ground, "Inuyashiou-chan?"

"Kaede-sama?" He squinted his eyes as if trying to remove the layers of age to reveal the young girl he once knew.

"My Kami, it really is ye! Its been so long."

"Obasan, you know him?" Kagome flicked her head between them, trying to make sense of her surroundings; however, her efforts were futile, she was ignored.

"Hai it has. I go by Inuyasha now, but it is me," Inuyasha slightly fidgeted, a small glow in his eyes has he looked around for someone, "And what of Kikyo?"

"She is still with Naraku and as young and beautiful as ever. It is hard to remember that she is actually my oneesan. Though she has not come to visit in many years."

The boy sighed, "She probably won't recognize me..."

"Ye still are in love my sister I see. Inu-chan, it has been decades since she married, ye must get over her!"

Kagome sat back and listened to the two talk as if they were old friends. In all honesty, would not have know. Kaede never spoke of her life before Kagome. She said that those times were only pain, losing a best friend and a sister to someone else. Now Kagome understood her obasan was speaking of the inu before her and Kikyo, the old village miko. Hard to imagine that that boy was around Kaede's age – maybe even older. Yet the way the spoke to each other made it true. The moon was beginning to rise by the time they were fully reacquainted.

"-chan? Kagome-chan!"

The girl whipped around from starring into space, "Huh? Oh! Sorry obasan, I was thinking."

"I see. Well, will ye go prepare the extra futon. Inuyasha-kun shall be staying with us for a while. It has been many moons since his last home meal and real bed."

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

The children had not spoken to each other in numerous days until Kaede finally made them go play together.

"Hanyou Forest is filled with things to do. Why don't ye children go play in there," the elder woman turned back to her herb garden, humming an ancient tune.

"Hai. Come," the boy followed -still under the rule of the subjugation beads.

…

…

The entire way to the forest he mumbled, "Damn woman, calling me a child when she knows we are the same age in human terms."

"Its because you look and act like one you baka!" Kagome sneered, she had put up with his remarks for long enough.

"Feh. Who ask you wench!"

The girl fumed, "How dare you! My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" As her anger boiled over, an idea dawned upon the girl. Inuyashiou was an inu, a puppy. Puppies, "Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground as the girl repeatedly told him to sit. The results were more than she could have ever expected!

He rubbed the growing lump upon his head, "You bitch!"

"Sit!" he fell to the forest ground once more.

"Youuu-"

"Call me something other than my name again and I'll keep doing it," she bent down and whispered into his dog ears tauntingly. "Now, if you're a good puppy and play nicely, I will stop. Are we clear?"

"Haiiiii..."

"Good, now tell me. How do you know my obasan?"

…

So sitting -willingly- in Kagome's favorite clearing, the inu-yokai spun the tell of how he came to know Kaede. He told her of his father, a great king who died on his first birthday in war. His half brother who went missing two years after their father's death. His mother who was on of the only others to really love him, until they day she too passed away. Inuyashiou spoke of how Kaede's family found him when he was five and he told them that he had wondered the world for eight years. They gave him food, shelter, family, everything that he lacked they provided. However, when their oldest child, Kikyo, married an evil demon, their attitude changed. They did not abuse him but it was obvious that everyone -besides Kaede- wanted him gone. So in the middle of the night he wrote them a school, thanking them for their kindness, and ran away. Ever since then he had been alone, searching for the rumored jewel. And now he was following its scent.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome ran over to hug him, all the while crying. He awkwardly patted the head that was upon his chest, "Hey wench, what's wrong?" Inwardly he cringed at calling her that. Expecting a 'sit' but it never came. She just hugged him harder.

"You past, its just so sad," She hiccuped out her tears, "I mean, my parents died in a raid the day I was born. But...but...but Kaede-sama has always taken care of me. Since she was twenty and she...she found me."

Inuyashiou ripped her from his chest, gripping both arms, "Twenty! Kaede-sama is at least sixty, you're ten!"

"No, I'm forty, but I look ten," Kagome childishly giggled, "Silly boy, could you not smell my demon blood?"

He sniffed the air harshly but shook his head, "You smell of no demon wench. Now...that scent is of," Inuyasha's molten gold eyes narrowed, "Where is the jewel girl? Where are you hiding it?"

"What jewel?" the girl slowly backed away.

"The Shikon No Tama!"

"I don't know what that is."

"Don't lie you bitch! The stench of it is all over you!"

"How dare y-" the inu covered her mouth before she could order him. She growled into his hand menacingly.

"What, is that suppose to scare me? Ha!"

Minutes passed as he glared into her eyes, willing her to utter a single sound. For the first time in her life, Kagome felt fear.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**...**

**...**

_Hai = Yes_

_Oneesan = Big Sister_

_Baka = Fool/Stupid_

Here is the second chapter of _Demon Miko_, do tell me what you think!

Confused about the names? Hehehe, you should be. It has to do with the ending. Any other questions? Please comment.

Please Read and Review. And while you're at it, check out my profile! ^_^

~Darkangel0103**  
><strong>


End file.
